Welcome to my mystery
by Stryker-M
Summary: A girl who's starting to ponder about who she really is. And what's with Kaien Cross always warning her to not to take her necklace off after her 18th birthday. What would happen if she did? It's just a stupid necklace, isn't it? No pairings yet. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY MYSTERY**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except the ideas.**

**Chapter 1: The Origin**

**In 1995: At Siachen Laboratory**

"Insert C.O.W." – Artificial Intelligence.

"Type white, Arriane." – A male's voice.

"Right." – A female's voice.

"Processing." –Artificial Intelligence.

"Press the red button to your left, darling. " – A female's voice.

"Hn." – A male's voice.

"Human blood sample required." – Artificial Intelligence.

"It's time, honey." – A male's voice.

"….." The female takes in a deep breath, "I'm already regretting leaving my dear Hitomi here alone in this cruel world Daniel."

"Don't worry my love." - A male's voice, "She'll be alright."

"But what about when she turns 18?" – A female's voice.

"Kaien, my friend, Take care of our daughter. We did all we could do to protect her." – A male's voice.

"I will." – Kaien.

"And give this necklace to her on her 18th birthday…. It'll protect her." – A male's voice.

**In 2013:**

"You can't make me go to Japan!" I screamed at my foster mom, Lucy, as I plopped onto my bed.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, but that's what your uncle wants. He says he wants to admit you in his school, Cross Academy." said Lucy, sitting beside me. She lifted my chin up making me look into her eyes.

"This'll help you take your mind off of those horrible nightmares you've been having lately. You'll even make new friends."

"…Fine" I agreed reluctantly, sighing to myself.

She jumped off the bed. "Great! Kaien would be so happy to see you." She squealed with excitement. I had a feeling she intended to do something in my absence.

**On the plane:**

Why the hell does Kaien even want to admit me in Cross Academy? I was doing perfectly fine at my old school. Moreover, why does he suddenly wants to see me after so 17 years? Does he know about my birth parents? I'm pretty sure my parents hated me when I was a kid. That would explain why Kaien handed me to a foster family, instead of adopting me himself.

I've heard of Cross Academy before. The school is divided into two parts. It had a Day Class and a Night Class, with different uniforms and no interaction between the two classes. Seems like favoritism to me…

**At the Airport:**

When I got off the plane, I quickly scanned the airport for Kaien. I spotted him. He was making his way towards me enthusiastically.

"Hitomi!" He cried cheerfully, "You made it!"

I smiled at him and nodded.

Behind him, a stranger with silver hair and violet eyes, came to stand beside him.

"This is my son Zero." Said Kaien cheerfully, as he he introduced him to me. Which seemed to tick him off.

"I'm not your son!" He barked at him, only causing others to stare at us. Kaien pouted.

One thing I sucked at, was making friends. I can try.

"Hi. I'm Hitomi Kyoko." I said putting my hand forward for a handshake.

He nodded, not really paying attention to me, "Zero Kiryuu." I dropped my hand to my side awkwardly , "…Okay."

So much for making a friend….

"C'mon Let's go you two. " said Kaien, "I'm sure you're going to love it at Cross Academy, Hitomi. We've got lots of catching up to do as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To My Mystery**

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything except the OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 2: Could things get any worse?**

_Thwap._

Hitomi winced and rubbed her face.

_Thwap. Thwap._

Now it was her cheekbones. Her eyelids drifted open and, almost immediately, she scrunched up her face in surprise. A stocky blonde girl with a grimly set mouth and perfect shaped eyebrows was leaning over her. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head. She wore navy colored shorts and a ribbed camouflage tank top that matched her green-flecked hazel eyes. She held a Ping Pong ball between her fingers, poised to pelt.

Hitomi scrambled backward in her bedsheets and shielded her face. She looked down, still trying to get her bearings, and remembered the bed she had indiscriminately collapsed into the night before.

She remembered meeting a girl in black uniform at the the academy. Kaien introduced her as Yuki Cross, his daughter. She was in her teens, with brown hair brushing her shoulders, round cheekbones and small soft features. She looked like a five year old kid.

Yuki asked no questions on the way to Hitomi's room. She must have sensed Hitomi's utter exhaustion.

Now this stranger who'd pelted Hitomi back into consciousness looked ready to chuck another ball. "Good." She said in a gravelly voice. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked sleepily.

"Who are you is more like it. I'm Saki Itsuya."

Hitomi sat up in bed and looked around.

"Yuki didn't mention anything about me having a roommate." She knew instantly from the expression on Saki's face that this was the wrong thing to say.

Saki took a deep breath. "Yuki didn't mention anything about you having a roommate last night because then she would have had to either notice-or, if she had already noticed, disclose- that I wasn't in bed when you arrived. I came in through that window."- she pointed- "around three."

Out the window, Hitomi could see a wide ledge connecting to an angled portion of the roof. She pictured Saki daring across a whole network of ledges on the roof to get back here in the middle of the night.

Hitomiwanted to know where Saki had been until three. And how'd she come in through the window without being caught? Why didn't she just use the door? Hitomi remembered a similar how-will-I-ever-be-friends-with-you feeling her first she had at her old school.

Hey, I didn't have any nightmares today! That's a good sign, right? Hitomi smiled slightly at Saki.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Oh nothing…" A devilish smile lit her face, "I just can't wait to get to class." Saki inched away from her, pretending to be scared, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"'Cause I'm making it obvious.." Hitomi replied, giggling.

Suddenly the two girls heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." said Saki.

It was Yuki. She was dressed in her uniform and was ready for school.

"Hi." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Hitomi and Saki said in unison.

"How are you doing today Hitomi?" Yuki asked, giving Hitomi an acknowledging nod.

"I'm okay."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night since you looked pretty exhausted." She said. I nodded at her, "Blame the long journey."

She giggled slightly.

"Hitomi Chan, I want you to feel comfortable here. If there's anything you need, feel free to tell me. I believe, Saki Chan'll also be happy to help you."

Saki crossed her arms across her chest, "hmph."

Hitomi smiled at Saki's childish behavior and turned her head to look back at Yuki, "Don't worry Yuki. I'll be sure to inform you if there's anything I need at all." She paused, "Oh and.. Call me Hitomi instead of Hitomi chan, okay?"

"B-But.." Yuki stammered.

"No buts, Yuki. See, I'm not used to calling people chan, kun, sama whatever.. so don't mind me."

Yuki nodded, "Alright then." She stood up and strode towards the door.

"Your classes start from today. You'll find your uniform in your wardrobe. Hurry up and get freshened up. I'll see you in class. You too, Saki." She winked before leaving our room.

"Just so ya'know… You'd better refer the elite night class with respect… or you'll suffer the consequences by their fans." She stated. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Saki asked, a bit annoyed.

"Saki, my friend… You haven't seen what I'm capable of, yet." Hitomi grinned.

Saki pretended a cough.

"Oh! You can call me by my name as well, Saki." Saki turned around,

"Like I need your permission for that." She mocked, flipped her hair with a wave of her hand and went into the bathroom.

The school was divided into two classes, the day class and the elite night class. Saki told me that she, Yuki and I were in the same class, the Day Class. Something which offended my intelligence a bit.

Hitomi looked at her reflection in the long length mirror and noticed that her skirt was short.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

Saki shot Hitomi a weird look, which made Hitomi giggle.

Suddenly, the bell rang making Hitomi jump. _Apparently, Saki's used to it, _She thought. Saki quickly got up, grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her all the way to class.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"We're already late Hitomi! So , shut your trap!" Saki shouted back.

_Hmph! Meanie… _Hitomi thought to herself.

Saki quickly slipped into class while the our English teacher, Mr. Sam Anderson, was writing something on the board. She took a seat at the back of the class, beside the window and motioned me to come. A smile played on Hitomi's lips. She walked into class, not really caring whether the Mr. Sam saw her or not. Which he did.

"You're late on your very first day, Hitomi." He stated.

Hitomi saw Saki slap her forhead from the corner of my eye. She turned to look at her teacher and held his gaze for a while, "The queen is never late… Everyone is simply early." She said, occupying the only empty seat in class, which was between Yuki and Saki. Everyone anime sweatdropped. Hitomi spotted Zero sitting diagnol to her, in front.

She glanced back at her teacher and surpressed the urge to laugh. He was still twitching at her comment, while she sat in her seat and smiled sweetly at him. She heard Saki snort from beside her.

"Life here at Cross Academy, might turn out to be good. But for others… torture." She thought and muffled a laughter.

Saki's P.O.V:

I can't believe she just said that…..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Class passed slowly, until we reached the last period, Biology. We were studying about DNA. I glanced at Hitomi. Oh god… She had that look in her eyes. The type a trouble maker has. She noticed me and winked.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I whispered.

"It's not stupid. It's how you have fun." She whispered back.

I gave her a puzzled look, "What are you-" Mr. Sam cut us off, surprising us.

"You two!" He shouted, "Stand up!"

Hitomi and I stood up and stared at him.

"Mind sharing us what you two were discussing about?"

I was about to tell the guy to shut up when Hitomi amazed me

"Sure!" She said, cheerfully. Too cheerfully. I just know she's up to something. She quickly pulled out a strand of Zero's hair out and shouted, "DNA!"

Everyone in our class except Zero, burst out laughing. So did Sam.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Zero's P.O.V:

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I barked standing up from my seat.

"Now Zero, Please refrain from cussing in class." The teacher said.

I glared at Hitomi into her glowing crimson eyes. Wait, they're crimson! My eyes widened. Nobody else noticed about what was going on. They were too busy laughing.

I quickly took out my anti-vampire gun, Bloody Rose and aimed it at Hitomi. I'll make an excuse later.

I saw her eyes widen in astonishment.

Everyone in the class, went silent.


End file.
